


Blushing Faces

by doctorgerth



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Female Heart Pirate, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heart Pirate Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorgerth/pseuds/doctorgerth
Summary: A silly and light-hearted love confession one shot between a female Heart Pirate and her captain, Trafalgar Law.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Female Character, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Female Heart Pirate
Kudos: 28





	Blushing Faces

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot request I posted on my tumblr (of the same name) that I wanted to share here! This was inspired by and written for a prompt from a tumblr list: "Is there a reason why you're blushing like that?".

“What’s got you so twitchy, (Name)? You won’t stay still, it’s hard to sleep like this!” Bepo whined with eyes screwed shut and his teeth barred in annoyance. Nevertheless he continued holding onto (Name) at their pitiful attempt of a relaxing nap.

(Name) huffed in annoyance, rolling over against Bepo’s side for probably the tenth time now, finding it rather difficult to get comfortable and drift off into slumber. Her mind was racing at a million miles a second, though her eyes were drooping heavily. How could her mind betray her exhausted body?

“Nothing. Just thinking.” She muttered, easing onto her side. Her eyes closed for a moment, finally finding the peace she had been searching for as she forcefully focused her mind on literally anything else. The lull of the waves against the submarine, the bright sun warming her skin, the soft cushion of Bepo’s furry belly which she was using as a pillow. All were pleasant distractions from the one thing, the one person, haunting her every thought. Just as sleep was about to take over, that low cursed voice rang in earshot. A single eye peeped open and she caught sight of her captain crossing the deck and talking to another crew member.

A flush crept her face as Law took notice of her one-eyed peeping for just a moment, offering a small smirk either to torment her or merely just at the sight of his crew happily napping away on deck. Either way, she didn’t like it, as she huffed yet again and rolled away from the sight, mumbling against Bepo’s fur.

“Who does he think he is? Just smirking at me like that…does he seriously not realize what he does to me? Ugh, why is life so unfair…”

“Are you talking about Captain again?” Bepo inquired, black beady eyes now wide open in anticipation. The bear always loved gossip, especially when it involved the seemingly unrequited love between his Captain and one of his best friends.

She buried her face even deeper, hoping maybe to suffocate herself in his fur so she could avoid anything about Law entirely, maybe get some good sleep finally as well. “No…” she mumbled, sending vibrations that tickled Bepo, causing a light chuckle to escape his throat.

“I think you should tell him.” He pressed, laughing even more at the annoyed groan she emitted against his tummy in response. The mix between groans and laughter completely blocked out the clicking sound of boots approaching the pair.

“Tell who what? What’s so funny you two?” The sound of Law’s voice sent (Name) into immediate panic. Her body seemed to completely shut down as she just refused to move, refused to look her captain in the eye. That’s been a struggle of hers for the past few weeks now, once she realized her true feelings for Law. How could she ever look at him the same way again? Though she didn’t know, Law definitely took notice of her recent strange behavior.

“Well, Captain, (Name) actually has something to tell y- ouch!” She pinched Bepo’s leg before he could ever dare finish his sentence. Law’s brows furrowed in concern at Bepo’s sudden shriek of pain, eyes suddenly averting at (Name) whose cheeks were puffed out in frustration. Her eyes were still unable to meet his, she couldn’t take the sight of him anymore.

“I was going to tell Penguin to uhh, brush his teeth. Yeah, he told me to remind him to do that this morning and I uh forgot. In fact let me go tell him now…”

Before Law or Bepo could even protest, (Name) had hopped to her feet, scurrying off in hopes to convince Law that she was genuinely searching for Penguin. Though she could care less if she ran into anyone at this moment. For right now, she just wanted to go to her cabin, gain some solitude in order to get the sleep she’s been lacking for the past few days.

Meanwhile, Law peered down at Bepo who was twiddling his thumbs innocently, “What’s with (Name)? She’s been acting quite strange lately.”

Bepo snickered to himself at the captain’s concern, knowing it wasn’t just Law acting as her captain. He was genuinely concerned about her!

With a small yawn, Bepo replied, “I think you should ask her yourself, Captain.” With that, he rolled over and finally drifted off to sleep, a small content smile on his face. Law sighed at the lack of help from his trusty friend, but went searching for answers from (Name) without thinking twice.

As luck would have it, on the way to her room, (Name) did manage to pass by Penguin. She was relieved for a moment, hoping he’d be someone to mention anything but Law, a good distraction. However, luck truly wasn’t on her side.

“Yo, (Name)! Finally tell Law you’re madly in love with him yet?” Penguin sneered, embellishing his comment with a twisted smirk and finger guns.

Her eye twitched, was everyone truly aware of her feelings? Were they all involved in this sick game to get her to confess? She should’ve known she wouldn’t be able to escape this situation, what with the liveliness of her close-knit crew and literally being stuck on a submarine with her crush in the middle of the freaking ocean.

Shachi followed soon after, of course, snickering at his best friend’s teasing and at (Name)’s contorted face, “Too much of a wimp to admit your feelings, huh? You need to man up!”

“Yeah, and what would you know about being a man, Shachi?”

Penguin couldn’t contain his laughter now as he guffawed at Shachi’s look of defeat. Shachi grimaced, “Hey! Don’t get all pissy at me just because you’re too scared to face your feelings for the captain!”

“I’m not too scared to face anything! I’m tough and way manlier than you!” (Name) retorted, voice cracking at her lies.

“Then prove it!” Penguin joined in after finally recovering from his fits of laughter. His head motioned to behind (Name), a tall, slim, all too familiar figure pacing down the hall. (Name)’s eyes widened in fear, and though she tried to play cool before, she was in complete panic mode at this moment. She looked for an opening, any possible way she could sneak past the idiot pair with hopes that Law would just let her go.

“Oh, Penguin, I wanted to remind you to brush your teeth. You forgot to this morning.” She called out, attempting to slide past Shachi before Law could reach her. But she was too late.

“Stop.” Law demanded, causing (Name) to freeze in her tracks. Dammit.

Penguin looked at her confused, “Brush my teeth? What the-” his hand rose up to his mouth, breathing into it to smell the evidence. His nose crinkled at the stench, lips grimacing, “Oh man she’s right.”

Shachi looked over at his friend in disappointment, smelling the lingering odor of his morning breath, “Dude.”

As Law approached, looming over (Name)’s figure, she felt so small for a moment, as if she were getting in trouble. He eyed down at her curiously, ready to ask yet again just what was making her act so strange, “(Name), is everything alright? Do you have something to tell me?”

The duo snickered giddily behind them and (Name) responded with a look that could kill, instantly shutting them up. She turned back to Law, a heavy sigh falling from her lips, “Well, yeah, I do have something to say. I…uh…”

For the first time in a while, (Name) found herself looking right into his eyes. She should’ve reminded herself why this was a bad idea, as just like previous times, she found herself lost, mesmerized in his golden orbs. All jumbled thoughts unraveled themselves into indecipherable sentences, words unable to leave her lips coherently.

“You look unwell, are you feeling okay?” He peered, unable to detect her loss for words as admiration for his handsome face. He was intelligent after all, but an absolute dunce when it came to romantic feelings. The question of ‘why him’ always haunted her at night. Why couldn’t it have been someone easier, someone able to actually understand and reciprocate her feelings?

“Go on, (Name). Tell him how you feel!” Penguin cheered from behind as if he were their biggest fan. She sighed heavily once again, stress and fear rolling down her spine as she formulated her next sentence.

“Captain…L-Law I mean, I want to tell you…”

She studied his face once more, finding herself in a trance as his eyes held her in place, captivated. She took notice how his dark brows furrowed in confusion, his lips pouty in that infamous scowl of his. If only she had the courage to show how she felt rather than tell. She’d kiss the hell out of him, not giving a damn who saw. But there was no kissing as she fully took in just how confused his face was.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He lightly scoffed, growing impatient from her lack of just saying what she needed to say. Law wasn’t very good at picking up hints, he needed to be told things directly.

And with that, all confidence that existed quickly dispersed. He didn’t understand, he never would. She laughed to herself a bit, maybe it was best to suppress those feelings after all. Who was she to think her captain loved her back?

With a shake of her head, she could hear the disappointed sighs from Shachi and Penguin behind her, “It’s nothing, Law. I jus-”

He grabbed her hand in an instant, not falling for her facade for even a second. Something had been amiss with her for days now and he was determined to figure it out. He was tired of playing games, he would find the answers he needed.

“I want you in my office, now. I’m going to run a test on you, see if you’re coming down with anything.” He ordered, eyes locked on hers, “Your skin, it’s so hot…”

Unbeknownst to him, that simple sentence was what caused her skin to ignite to dangerous temperatures. Her eyes widened in shock at his demands, heart beat racing at his genuine concern for her health. (Name) attempted to look back at the duo for some guidance but they only offered her big grins and excited thumbs up in response as Law dragged (Name) in the opposite direction towards his office.

“Now’s your chance!” Penguin mouthed to her and that only terrified her more. Alone, with Law? She’s of course been his office before for check ups, but that was before she realized her feelings for Law. What was she going to do now that she had him all to herself?

The walk to the office was lengthy, as if the hallway stretched with every step they took. The clicking of his boots and (Name) desperately trying to steady her breathing were the only noises you could hear in the empty submarine halls. When they finally arrived, she sat upon the table just as always, the cold sheet protector crinkling under her shaky thighs.

“I’m going to go grab a few tools, I’ll be right back.” Law stated, leisurely putting his glasses on while reading over her report from the last check up. Oh no, not the glasses…

The squeak of the office door brought her back to her more pressing thoughts. Was now really her chance? Would there never be another opportunity like this? Why did she even have to tell him? What would he care? She could just suppress them for the rest of her life. Feel that painful longing every time she looked at him. Try to avoid him as much as possible to avoid her blushing and racing heart. She could manage all of that forever, right?

Of course not, you idiot, she thought to herself. If she didn’t tell Law about this she knew she would end up going insane. Plus, he deserved to know, right? He genuinely cared for her, she wouldn’t be a member of his crew if he didn’t! But how should she go about tell him?

Many theories and ideas rummaged through her head, she was practically mumbling to herself like a crazy person. Her cheeks burned deeper with each passing second as she imagined the confessional in her head over and over again. Her mumbling and desperate planning distracted her from Law’s return.

“Is there a reason why you’re blushing like that?” Law prodded in concern, “Do you feel warm again? Have you been having fevers lately?”

His voice bringing her back to her senses jolted her body for a second. Her eyes widened at him before she looked down at her thumbs, her flushed skin only reddening by the second. How do I tell him he’s the reason for my red cheeks?

“Yeah, I guess you could say that…” she snickered halfheartedly. Law reached for his stethoscope, and the idea of him hearing her already rapid heartbeat made it beat intensely faster. She felt on the verge of a heart attack as the cold metal touched her flushed chest. His brows furrowed and he looked up at her in mild shock.

He swiftly removed the stethoscope only to replace the cold metal with his warm hand, causing (Name) to feel as if she were going to pass out any second. She gasped at the change of temperatures, his warm hand providing a comfort she hadn’t expected in contrast to the freezing stethoscope. His hand was on her skin.

“It’s beating so fast…” he whispered, “like you’re nervous about something. What’s got you so troubled?”

(Name) couldn’t hold back any more as the thrill of having Law so close to her, his hand on her body was making her head spin, “It’s you, Law. You did this to me.”

His brows remained knitted together at her statement, “What does that mean? I’m making you sick?”

I mean yeah, kinda, she screamed in her head but offered a kind smile in response, a shaky hand going to touch his chest in return, the location of his heart.

“No, it’s not like that. It’s just…you’ve noticed how off I’ve been lately, yeah?” She questioned, brave eyes not leaving his for a second. No matter how cute he looked in those glasses…

“Mhm.” was all he responded as his eyes remained on hers as well, his hand showing no intention of moving anytime soon. He was intrigued after all, as with every words she spoke her heart only beat faster.

“Well, you see, the thing is…a few days ago, I sort of realized something…” Her voice lowered and trailed off, taking notice of the way the pair seemed to draw closer and closer to each other like magnets. Was she leaning in or was he? Were they both going for it?

“What’s that?” He questioned, voice barely a whisper now as well.

She pondered her next words for a brief moment, smiling and gaining a bit of confidence as she felt Law’s heart thump a bit faster in his chest. He was probably trying his best to maintain it at regular speed, but she had noticed the quickened pace.

“Captain, I…think I’m in love with you.” She finally confessed, nose nearly brushing his own. His eyes glistened for a moment as he smirked at her. Was that a blush on his cheeks?

“I know.” Was all he muttered before pulling (Name) in for a passionate kiss. Her eyes were wide for a moment, until she felt the softness of his lips against hers, the way he took control and synced their lips in motion made her completely melt. All racing thoughts subsided as all she could focus on was the fact she was finally, finally kissing Law. Her feelings were clear now, and thankfully so were his.

Their lips seemed to meld together as if they were made for each other. His nimble fingers pulled her body into him to seal his desperation for her, confirming his feelings he had been holding back for so long. (Name) accepted his every touch, his every movement, basking in the feeling of their love expressions.

Hesitantly, they pulled away from each other, Law’s satisfied smirk plastered on his face. Though (Name) was caught in a blissful state, she grew increasingly frustrated as Law’s words replayed over and over in her head.

“So wait! You knew the whole time?” She snarled, looking at him in disbelief. His smirk remained as he simply shrugged in response, nuzzling his nose against hers, sneaking in another sweet kiss. The bastard was trying to act cute to distract her from her anger!

“Yeah, I just wanted to hear you say it myself.” He whispered, pecking her lips once more, a chuckle reverberating in his chest at her playful smack at his arm. Law was truly content now that the little games were over, he had teased her enough. He had her now, and nothing was going to ruin this moment for them.

“I guess we should tell the others?” She asked though she knew they would find out somehow. (Name) blushed a bit as they were still so close to one another, their hands still secure around each other’s bodies as if they would disappear the second they let go. She admired how just as needy Law seemed to be.

“Let’s keep them waiting, I’d rather hear more about how you think you’re in love with me.” His smile grew wide as he pulled her in yet again, not planning on ending their affectionate confessionals any time soon.

Little did they know, the entire crew was already outside the door, desperately trying to cheer silently so as to not be caught. Losers handed money to the winning betters, but all were still ecstatic to know their captain and their fellow crew member found love in one another.


End file.
